Kamea
Kaméa is a singer/songwriter, voice actress and a YouTuber, whose main principles are courage, positivity and spreading the love. She officially became a ChatReg on February 26th, 2018. Smosh Kamea first started watching Smosh between 2007 and 2008, and has been enjoying their content ever since. Among her work for the community, she tried to familiarize Smosh in Israel, by translating their videos into Hebrew and opening a fan site, two things she unfortunately had to stop managing due to time constraints. ChatRegs As Kamea sees the ChatRegs as a second family, she enjoys contributing to the group as much as she can. Some of her contributions include: * Online Cards Against Humanity Decks: titled Smosh Against Humanity and Smosh Against Humanity: A Blast From The Past. Additionally, she has created The Grand ChatRegs Deck: Kamea's Take, in order to spice up some of the games and make them even more enjoyable for the group. * Question of the Day: '''As a member of several active fan groups, Kamea has noticed that daily questions both keep the group active and let the people in it get to know each other better, so she thought it could be a fun addition to the group's daily routine. * '''The Letter Project: As VidCon Amsterdam 2018 rolled around the corner, Kamea realized she had the opportunity to meet Ian and Pam, and talk to them for a while. Seeing as she wanted the rest of the ChatRegs to enjoy at least some of the experience too, she asked them to write some letters, which she would then print out and deliver to the couple. Once the two received the letters, she filmed a video of them thanking the ChatRegs for all the love and the support. Kamea was also one of the 20+ ChatRegs that agreed to open a collaborative YouTube channel that centered around the group as people, the members' hobbies and their mutual love for Smosh and gaming. While the YouTube channel never really started, the group chat remained, and she is still a part of it today. Trivia * Kamea's hair is about a meter long. * As of June 2019, Kamea has acted in four original musicals. * While Kamea is left handed, her right hand is actually physically stronger. * Since Kamea gets sunburned really easily, she tends to occasionally joke about being allergic to the sun. * Even though the color Kamea associates with her brand is purple, her favorite color is actually black. * As a voice actress, Kamea enjoys doing character voices and mimicking accents whenever she deems it appropriate. The occurrence tends to be rather frequent, when Kamea is in a playful mood. * Since singing is Kamea's passion, she had 12 years of professional vocal training in various music schools, and in order to maintain her vocal knowledge and keep improving, she still hones her singing skills at home individually, when her schedule allows it. * Kamea can and will beatbox when she is given the chance to do so. * A genetically inherited condition called Nystagmus causes Kamea's eyes to involuntarily move rapidly from one side to the other and back at random times. She is unable to control this condition's outbursts. This might cause her to film several video takes at a time, or reread text a few times. * Kamea is not an albino. * One of the things Kamea takes immense pride in is her vocal memory. As of today, she is able to remember over 100 different voices clearly enough, to have them form sentences in languages they've never even spoken in her head. * Ever since she was little, Kamea wanted to be a mermaid. Today she is acting as one on a web series. * Kamea's favorite genre of video games is puzzle/platform. She often says that if Escape the Game were more than just an intro, it would probably be her favorite game, knocking the tossup between Portal 2 and Pokémon Emerald down to her second place on that list.